The Missing Puzzle
by checkedearedbunny
Summary: Five years after Logan's graduation. He lived in London for five years, Rory raises her fouryearold daughter alone in NYC. They are both missing something, but one of them lives in denial. What happens when Logan comes back to the States? ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Needless to say: I am not Amy, so I don't own anything. Glad that we cleared that up.

**Facts you might want to know:**

The story begins approximately 5 years after Logan graduated and left for London.

Rory got pregnant not too long before Logan left for London.

Logan knew about the pregnancy, but he claimed he wasn't ready to become a father, so he left. He offered financial help, but Rory rejected it. (But she said he could come and see his daughter, if he wanted too.) He never came to see Ella. At first he felt he wasn't ready, later on he felt guilty.

Ella was born the January after Logan left, and Rory miraculously graduated in time, then moved into an apartment in New York, got a job at the Times, she has worked there since then.

Lorelai and Luke are married. Anna died, so they are raising April together.

Rory brings Ella to Stars Hollow quite often, but not weekly: driving 2 hours there and back again with a four-year-old every week is not what you consider as a pleasant journey...

Rory is best friends with Paris, who is in Medical School, lives in NY and dates Finn.

Colin and Stephanie are engaged, and are also in Rory's life: they live in NY too.

Things in _italics_ are thoughts or flashbacks. (Except the only italics words in a normally written sentence: they are there for emphasis.)

That's it. If you need to know something and it's not in the story feel free to ask. I might answer... and now on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon, probably the last one in the fall. In one of Central Park's playgrounds a brunette woman in her mid-twenties glanced at her watch. She decided it was time to go home, so she stood up, folded the large blue and white picnic rug she was sitting on, and put all the leftover food back into the hamper. Then she headed to the sandbox a few feet away to collect a four-year-old blonde girl playing in the sandbox.

"Ella, we have to go. Let's put your toys back in the backpack, please," said the woman, and handed her a pink Hello Kitty backpack.

"I don't feel like going yet," answered the little girl, giving her mother her best earnest face. The woman shook her head disapprovingly and suppressed a smile, wondering where that face and sentence came from. Her daughter was precocious, that was a given, but still... 'don't feel like going yet'? Please...

"Lorelai Blythe Gil..." -the woman started, but she was interrupted by her ringing cell phone. "Saved by the bell." mumbled the girl, much to her mother's amusement and went back to her puppet's sand paradise.

"Your call is very important to us, please hold," responded the woman to the ringing cell phone. Then she turned to her daughter "Start packing Missy, it's time for you to have a nap. We want you to stay this beautiful as long as possible, and bags are not pretty, let me just tell you. I thought we discussed this." Then she turned back to her cell phone, "Mother in distress. If you have magical powers and you're capable of collecting a less then willing girl from the sandbox please press '1.' If you know anybody who has the above-mentioned power, please press '2.' For giving moral support please press '3.' Dial '0' to get the operator."

"I think I'm going for the 'moral support'. We wouldn't want to _waste_ my magical powers on 'collecting' an angel, now would we? Plus you just have to use the magic word."

"Magic word, Mom?"

"Please, thank you, or abracadabra. One of them always worked on you..." answered Lorelai in a 'duh' voice, as it was evident.

"Oh, silly me. How could have I forgotten 'abracadabra'?"

"Well. Maybe you were too _busy_ staying in New York, doing who knows what instead of coming home to your loving mother."

"Mom, I really should put Ella into bed. She's always grouchy if she skips her nap, and Finn and Colin said they would drop by to watch a movie with us, and I really don't want to deal with a sober Finn, a tired Colin _AND_ a grouchy Ella. On top of that, I've had a rough week, so can we get to the point please?"

"But of course, Rory" said Lorelai in a mock pouting voice. "I called you to ask whether Mom tried to rope you into a birthday party. She mentioned something on Friday at the dinner, but I thought maybe there is hope for us. The invitations aren't out yet, after all."

"Why would Grandma want to organize party for me? I'm not 16 anymore."

"We are talking about Emily Gilmore here. And if you truly believe that Emily Gilmore won't grab the chance -"

"Watch your language, young lady!" said Rory mimicking Emily.

"Oh, forgive me. _So_ if you truly believe that Emily Gilmore won't _take the opportunity_ to throw the party of the season, just because you over 21, I highly recommend you re-read the copy of "Everything You Must Know About Emily Gilmore for Dummies" I sent you for last Christmas."

"You're probably right. I live in denial when it comes to Grandma. Anyway, the answer is no. She didn't try to drag me into anything yet, which is surprising and come to think of it a little bit dubious too."

"That's my smart girl! Now go, take my granddaughter home, and be prepared. You never know with Emily Gilmore."

"Thanks for the heads up mom. And we are coming to Stars Hollow next weekend. Say hi to Luke for me."

"Will do. Love you kid. Bye."

"Love you too, bye," with that Rory hung up her cell, and helped Ella pack her toys. She bribed the little girl with a fairy tale, so Rory grabbed the folded rug and the hamper and helped Ella the backpack, and they headed home hand in hand.

As they arrived home Ella ran to the bathroom, washed her hands, put on her pajamas, and waited for her mother and the promised fairy tale with flushed cheeks. Somewhere between the evil stepmother's first and the second try to poison Snow White Ella fell asleep.

Rory raised Ella alone, she worked hard at the New York Times, Ella attended preschool, and they didn't have as much time together as she wanted. But Rory tried her best to make the time they spent together special for her daughter. They had their rituals in the morning, and in the evening, and the weekends were always magical for the little girl.

On Saturday mornings they had proper sit down breakfasts, and while Rory read the news, Ella 'read' the comic strip. They spent the morning with shopping for the upcoming week, on their way back home they picked up lunch. After lunch Ella took her nap while Rory read a book, or listened to music. In the afternoon the girls cleaned up the apartment singing along with the radio, and then went to the playground. Rory always played with her daughter, she even joined Ella in the sandbox, and didn't mind the daggers the other mothers sent in her direction (if looks could kill...) when their own kids tried to convince them to play with them, just like the woman with the blonde girl. She didn't want to just sit there and watch. She wanted to participate. She couldn't give her daughter a father, but she was there for Ella. And if 'being there for her' meant dirty clothes and sand in her mouth, then it meant dirty clothes and sand in her mouth. She didn't mind. Ella was truly happy, and that was the only thing that mattered. At home they had a long bubble bath, then dinner. When bedtime came they brushed their teeth together, mother and daughter stood in front of the mirror and tried their best to keep the foam in their mouth. It was a little competition between the two. You win, you get a point. The one who reaches 10 points sooner gets to choose the films for the next movie "night." Ella shamelessly tried to make her mother laugh so she could win. She tried all her funny faces she could make without jeopardizing defeat. And Rory didn't mind. Ella was way too precocious. Especially with Finn and Lorelai in her life. At moments like this she acted like a normal four-year-old. Since Ella could read they read the tales together in the evening 'til the little girl's eyes became too heavy to keep open. She would fall asleep in her mother's arms. Rory tucked her in, turned off the lights and just listened to her daughter's snuffles for a while, then kissed her cheek, and went to the living room to watch C-SPAN for old times' sake. (And because as a journalist she had to be up-to-date.)

Sundays were pure fun. After breakfast they went to shopping, or to the zoo, to the playground, to a museum, a nice bookstore, a stationery shop (Ella could spend hours there...) a cinema, whatever came up. They didn't go home for lunch, they just ate somewhere in the city, and then headed home, because dealing with a tired Ella was not something anybody in their right mind wanted to experience. In the afternoon they usually had company. Paris became her best friend, they completed each other. As Paris once said, Rory was the yin to her yang, Joel to her Ethan, Damon to her Affleck. Medical School was not easy, and it didn't leave too much time to the girls for bonding, but Paris tried hard and came over when she could. Just as Finn, Colin and Stephanie did. At first it was weird for Rory to meet up with Finn, Colin and/or Stephanie since they were still in touch with Logan, so just reminded to much her of him. But she realized that when they said that they were her friends too, they really meant it. Things became easier when Paris started to date Finn. After a few months things fell into their places, and Rory wasn't alone during her pregnancy. She missed Logan more than words could say, but she needed to keep herself up on the surface. She was responsible for another person too, after all.

This particular Sunday, Finn and Colin joined the Gilmores for a movie-afternoon. Paris was at the hospital, and Stephanie was in Europe: she had "only" six months until her wedding in April and she wanted her dress from Paris. (A/N: the city...)

At 4 PM sharp the boys arrived with a DVD and a paper bag full of candies.

"Uncle Finn, do you have cards with you? I practiced since last week; I think I could win this time!" with that Ella ran into Finn's arm. He picked up the little girl, and twirled her.

"I'm sorry Princess, but today you won't win candy from poor Uncle Finn. Today we are watching movies." answered Finn in his most earnest voice.

"Finn, I told you not to teach my daughter how to play poker, because A: she's only four, and B: I'm not planning on moving to Vegas, and for your information: teachers in New York do not appreciate poker in preschool."

"How shallow of them!" piped in Colin as he hugged Ella and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well yes. I'm just preparing her for life. That is something school should do, so you should be grateful that I supplement her with some oh so needed practical knowledge..." reasoned Finn.

"Pardon, would you say that again please? Yesterday we had nice bubble bath, and I think there must be some water in my ears left, because I'd swear I heard you saying that I should be _grateful_ for you for teaching my daughter how to play poker. How is poker oh so needed knowledge for her?"

"Are you blind, Kitten? She's gorgeous. With her blue eyes and blonde curls she looks like an angel. An innocent angel. Boys will do _anything and everything _to make her play strip-poker with them... We don't want her end up in her underwear in a room full of horny teenage boys, now do we?" asked Finn as it would be more evident than the fact that Rory loved coffee. By the time said the word 'innocent' Colin the always cautious covered Ella's ears with his hands, and Rory mentally thanked God for Colin's foresight.

They settled down with all the necessities, and Rory started the movie. They watched Anastasia. Ella sat between her two 'uncles' and Rory sat in the big armchair. They enjoyed the film, but once the song 'Once Upon a December' started Rory zoned out. It didn't help that Ella reminded her of Logan with her dark blond hair and mischievous smile either. Not to mention she ate fruit during movie-afternoons, much to Lorelai's dismay...

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

_Rory went home for Christmas, she was almost done with her finals. She worked doubly hard during the semester, partly because she wanted to finish before her due date, and partly because she needed something to keep herself occupied. She missed Logan badly. She needed him. She secretly hoped that he would change his mind and come back to her even if for a few days. Now she remembered how it felt standing there watching her mother and her loving and caring husband interact, while she felt alone. _

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

_When was the last time she felt safe and warm? Long ago. She didn't plan this pregnancy, but she loved the little person inside her, and after the things she and Logan went through she never thought that he would leave her. _

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December

_She told him she was pregnant, and he backed out. First Rory thought he just freaked out, that would have been understandable. But no. He said he wasn't ready for that. He offered his financial help anyhow. That was the moment when Rory realized that she was going to be a single mother. In a surprisingly calm voice she rejected his money, and told him he could be in his baby's life, but sending a check every month doesn't mean being in someone's life. They needed him, and not his money. _

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

_She could vaguely remember how it felt being tangled in his arms. She had been alone for five long years. For five years she has been a mother, but she hasn't been a woman. _

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

_She felt alone. Right now she just needed to be loved. _

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Finn and Colin noticed that she was somewhere else. The movie ended, Ella fell asleep between them, and Rory had yet to move. Finn cautiously squeezed her in order to wake her up from her trance. He could tell from the look on her face that she felt that her life was not whole. He knew that look very well. He has seen that look on his best friend's face for the past three years, every time they met in London or Hartford. The only difference was that Rory knew what she needed, she just couldn't convince herself to date again, although lots of her colleagues wanted a chance with her. Logan lived in denial. He was looking for something that could make his life a whole, but he had yet to find out what it was. He had a life people would have killed for. He had money, he had love. Or not love � but rather women.

Colin picked up Ella and carried her into her room, put her in her Pj's, meanwhile Finn hugged Rory, rubbing consoling circles on her back.

"It's gonna be OK, Kitten."

"I'm fine. It's just... it's just..." her voice trailed off, "I just miss him sometimes. Ella reminds me of him. I wish he wanted us. I wish we could be a real family. You guys are great. I don't know what we would do without you. But still..."

"I know. I understand. We all do. It's a wonder in itself that you still manage to smile and give so much happiness to your daughter. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Finn. It means a lot. Now off you go. I need my beauty sleep. Oh... I almost forgot. There's a party at the paper Friday. Could you please watch her while I'm there? I was told that my presence is required, but I have no one to watch Ella yet. We're going to Stars Hollow on Saturday, but I can ask mom to come if you are busy..."

"Steph will be back by then, so we can watch her." Colin said as he caught the last part of the conversation.

"Thanks, Colin."

"No problem, our pleasure." Colin said as they bid their good-byes.

Rory cleaned up the place, and headed to her bedroom. She was tired. And those well suppressed feelings just popped up again... She needed to rest.

Meanwhile a private plane landed in Hartford...

**A/N: **It was the new betad, improved version of the first chapter. Thanks to 'dcrendi'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok. So I had a final yesterday, it was a killer one, and one of the reasons I started this story was to distract myself from studying, and as a mood elevator. And let me just tell you, it worked. When I read your reviews I _was_ happy (still am) and for a few minutes I stopped to think about the synthesis of the heme... (And if you think that Mitchum is mean, try people in our Biochemistry Institute... our Mitchum is just a nice and neat little girl scout comparing to them.) What I'm trying to say is thank you so much. I couldn't believe my own eyes. :-)

There were a few questions, my answers are at the end of the chapter. (And the chapter itself is the answer for some of the reviews.)

**DISCLAIMER:** Ok, this is officially the last time I think of a new way to declare that Gilmore Girl's characters are **not mine**. I know I know... I gave it up quite early, but from next chapter on I'm jut gonna use the good old 'copy/paste' of the two words 'not mine'... just saying. There really should be some kind of competition. Some of you here on FF are really creative if it comes to disclaimers... (and stories too, but that's goes without saying, since that's the point I guess.)

**Chapter 2**

Logan Huntzberger took one last long look at the place he stayed at in London as he stepped out the door. He shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of all the thoughts and memories that were attached to that apartment in his mind. He remembered the day when he first opened the door. It was the day after his graduation from Yale...

Five years and a few months ago he stepped out of his and Rory's apartment waving good bye to the sleeping Rory. In the elevator he considered turning back and telling Rory he was sorry for being a coward for a moment. But as the elevator 'binged' indicating that he reached the ground floor the moment was over. They had a huge argument the night before. Rory told him she was pregnant. He wasn't ready for that. He just started to take responsibility for his own acts; he just started to admit it if he made a mistake. Before Rory, Logan Huntzberger wouldn't have done something like that and it was hard enough to deal with in and of itself. He was willing to continue their relationship regardless the long distance, because he loved her, and he finally confessed that. Now he was dragged away to London, away from his previous life, away from his friends, away from his girlfriend, but who cares? Love gave him strength. That was until Rory told him about the baby. To him, her words were code for 'Hey, Mister! You are now responsible for yourself, for me, and for this baby, no matter what.' And that was scary. That moment he couldn't care that it was so much scarier for Rory. Other people controlled his life. The few things his parents couldn't really control were his relationships: his friendship with Colin and Finn, and his love for Rory. And now here came someone who was invisible, yet had so much control over his life, that it should be named Mitchum II. Someone who had power to influence his relationship with Rory. It was simply too much for him.

He was angry, because his father claimed that he should be a man, his father expected him to act like a man, and yet he wasn't even allowed to decide where he wanted to live and work. When Mitchum said 'Act like a man!' it meant 'Do what I tell you, and stop questioning my commands already!' Even Mitchum had his dark years when he disappeared from his father's radar, but he didn't let Logan have those kind of years. Mitchum Huntzberger wanted to have full control and he usually got what he wanted.

Logan knew he should grow up, and take care of his girlfriend and his baby. He knew he should probably propose, and live happily ever after. That would have been the 'right thing' to do. But he couldn't do that. He felt anger, and anger is by far not the best adviser. For him at that moment taking care of the baby - in a very twisted and childish way - meant obeying his father. He didn't feel safe anymore. He felt cornered, and he did the only thing he could think of. Attack is the best protection, so he attacked. He was arrogant, he tried to solve the 'problem' with the one thing that always worked in his life before: he offered money. Deep down he knew that that was the most stupid thing he could have done. Yes he had impressed Rory Gilmore. He introduced her to a whole new world. But it wasn't his money that she was impressed by. That made her different from others. (That and her unique personality, her incomparable beauty, her wit and he could have gone on for hours. Rory was one of a kind.) It wasn't his money that got him her heart. If she would have been interested in money, she could have ended up with Colin, or Finn, or even with Robert. But she chose him. Of course she rejected his offer. She was offended by it.

Logan realized that the moment he offered his 'financial help' he just did what his father would have done. He acted like the almighty Mitchum Huntzberger. He became his father. Solving a problem with nothing but money. Offending someone, then acting like nothing would have happened, offering something: money, job, position, etc. Anything to maintain the facade.

He stared at the metal doors of the elevator on the way down, and he couldn't bear his reflection. He couldn't face himself. He despised the coward that stared back. He wanted to go back- up to Rory. He wanted to do that so badly. But as the elevator reached the ground floor he heard it's signal, and he knew there was no way up for him.

So he stepped out of the building, nodded to the doorman, and let Frank take him to the airport. His flight was long and uneventful. When he arrived he headed to his apartment and without unpacking he went to the nearest pub. He had too much time to think, and facing himself was something he wanted to avoid.

Then he started to work. He worked like a robot. He arrived first and he was the last to leave the place. Often he fell asleep at his desk just to wake up hours later to a dead arm, then went home to have a shower and to change and went back to his office. He spent the first few months only focusing on work. He became a professional. Even his father was surprised. But being the best wasn't enough for him so he started looking for a new challenge.

He went to parties alone and arrived home with a beautiful, but dumb woman. Or a beautiful and smart woman. But nothing was enough. He tried everything he could, but nothing could fill the empty space in him.

He never called Rory. Calling her would have meant that he regretted his former acts and Logan Huntzberger lived without regrets.

Time to time he met his friends. Once Finn tried to talk to him about Rory and her pregnancy, hell, he even used one of Rory's sonograms as a background picture on his laptop and made sure Logan saw him working on his computer, but Logan was oblivious. Finn knew that pushing Logan wouldn't work, so he stopped. He loved Rory, but he didn't want to push his friend away. Logan needed his friends too. He decided to give Logan some time. After all Finn knew that Logan was stubborn, he lived in denial, bugging him wouldn't do anything good.

He was happy. He was supposed to be happy. But years went by and Logan still felt empty. No matter how good he was at work, no matter how women swooned over him. He tried extreme sports, he tried everything. But nothing was enough.

Now after five years and a few months he left London for good to return to the States. In two years he was going to become the CEO of the Huntzberger Media Corporation. In those two years he had to prepare to become the leader of one of the world's biggest media corporations. Accordingly he was going to spend those years in New York... New adventure, new challanges. Maybe he will be able to find that missing piece to make his life a whole again.

So he closed his apartment's door for the last time, rode down in the elevator, nodded to the doorman, stepped out of the building and headed to the airport. The flight was uneventful and a few hours later his private plane landed in Hartford...

ggggggggggg

**ParisTorres05:** Yes, you are right. Logan loves Rory. But I had to make him run in order to make him come back...

**Holy Cross Baby:** Thanks, I'm going to find it and correct it.

**natyroganlover:** The dark side was just a stupid joke. I meant that when I was editor (the mean person who finds mistake in everything...) of our school paper it was my duty to 'criticize' people's work in order to make it better, and it thought me to like it when others tell me if I made a mistake. That way I can learn from them.

**puncher87: **I will try to do something with the quotations, but don't hold me onto that. It's a little bit hard for me. English is not my first language. It's my third foreign one actually, so I pretty much tend to mix them, but I'll check my grammar books to make the quotations less confusing. Just give me some time. :-)

Thanks again. R/R and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Sorry for the delay. But I have good news... and a Beta. Well... the aforementioned two is technically one and the same. Anyway... I re posted the first two chapter (improved by non other than 'dcrendi', thanks again, YOU ROCK!) and here comes the (hahaha... not the sun) third chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**Chapter 3**

The following week went by quite slowly for Rory. It was the least busy week since she started to work at the Times. It was the calm before the storm. Rory might have realized it, but she was happy because the calm meant more time with Ella. So she didn't mind.

On Wednesday Emily called Rory to talk about Rory's upcoming birthday, and the chances of Rory allowing Emily to throw a party. Rory had not been fond of birthday parties given by her grandmother since her 16 th birthday, but she knew all her friends would be there, and sooner or later she would have to go to Hartford, her grandparents loved Ella. No wonder though: it seemed that Ella had magical powers. She managed to charm the DAR ladies with her manners - making Emily proud, and made Richard laugh when she would talk seriously about 'the wild world of preschool' and things she saw on C-SPAN. After all, these parties weren't as bad as they were a few years ago. Emily was protective when it came to her family, and anybody who had a homespun remark had to contend with Emily Gilmore's sharp tongue, so the ladies learnt to hold their own tongues. They had stopped talking about Rory 'following her mother's lead' and about Ella as 'the new scandal', so Rory agreed to go.

On Thursday Rory left her office early, picked up Ella from school, and they went to buy a dress for Rory for the next day's office party, and two matching ones for the birthday party. They spent the whole afternoon chasing the 'perfect dress'. Ella was picky when it came to clothes. Finally they found for Rory a black sleeveless jersey dress with sequin belt, gathered bodice and skirt, and agreed to continue the hunt for the other ones on Sunday with Lorelai.

The next day Ella helped her mother to get dolled up for the party, and she was pleased with the result. Rory was ready to leave when Steph and Colin arrived with a gift bag.

"Stephanie, please tell me that the thing in your hand is not for Ella," said Rory pointing at the gift bag. Steph bit her bottom lip and made an 'I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist...' face, and handed the bag to her niece. The little girl made her way to the couch with Steph and opened her gift. Rory groaned at the sight of a beautiful dress with matching shoes and purse.

"I showed her picture to my wedding dress designer so he would have time to come up with some ideas for the flower girl dress he has to make, and he just adored Ella. The next time I went to the fitting he showed me this dress's sketches and I just couldn't resist... so he made it and dedicated it to Ella. And of course what is a dress without shoes and a purse, the Devil is in the details... I just couldn't help it. But she won't get ice cream after dinner today, I promise..."

Rory just rolled her eyes to Steph's ramble. "She can have ice cream if she wants to; just make sure she goes to bed in time. Don't let her stay up. We have a busy Stars Hollow weekend coming and she is way too ingenious when it comes to extending her bed time. I'll be back in a few hours. I just have to show my face and stay invisible in the same time, which is an art form, so don't even ask how I'm going to do that. I say hi, mingle a little, and then I say bye. DAR parties trained me well. After all I am Emily Gilmore's granddaughter and Lorelai Gilmore's daughter... I'll be back by midnight." With that she hugged Colin and Steph, kissed Ella and shut the door behind her.

"Ella, why don't you put your new things in their place?" asked Steph, and as soon as the girl was out of earshot she turned to Colin. "Do you think we should have told her about Logan? I know it is a big city, but still. He's here now; it's just matter of time until they meet again. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know what you mean, but Rory is a big girl. She is strong. She can face him. Maybe it would be the best for both of them." said Colin.

"But-"

"But Rory doesn't like surprises, so we will tell her when she comes back." nodded Colin.

----- ------

Rory arrived at the party, grabbed a cocktail, and started to mingle. She talked to all of her bosses and their wives. One and a half hour later she was chatting with an editor from The Wall Street Journal when she heard a familiar male voice.

"Ms. Gilmore, I'm so glad to find you here, Giles, would you excuse us for a minute?" said the man, and his tone made it obvious that it was a command, not a question, so Giles just nodded and left them alone to talk. Rory turned around and she found herself standing in front of a tall blonde man...

"Ms. Gilmore."

"Mr. Huntzberger." Her voice was serious, but there was smile in her eyes.

"I didn't want to interrupt, but I have only a few minutes before Shira returns, she needed to freshen up herself and I wanted to ask when can I see my granddaughter again."

This conversation would have surprised anyone who hadn't met them since Logan's graduation, but things changed between Rory and Mitchum a few years ago. When Mitchum 'crushed' her by telling her she didn't have 'it' at the end of her internship, he made her face reality, he made her think about what she wanted. Those months taught her to fight for what she wanted. It was something she never had to do in her whole life. She never had to stand up for herself before; her mother did that for her. Lorelai intimidated her boyfriends, her headmasters, her teachers. She was ready to fight the whole world when it came to Rory.

Months later, right after Logan's accident she called Mitchum from the hospital and _commanded _him to visit his son, and on Logan's graduation day she _started_ an argument. Finally she stood up for herself. That was something that Mitchum Huntzberger respected. Then and there he saw the spirit in the girl, and he started to respect her. He was almost disappointed when he found out that her relationship with Logan was over.

_Two and a half years later Mitchum Huntzberger and his wife attended a Christmas party in Hartford. He was deep in a conversation when a little girl caught his eye. She had a serious expression on her face as she explained something with flushed cheeks animatedly to a bunch of ladies, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that was familiar to Mitchum. He excused himself, and grabbed a soda at the bar and headed towards the little blondie. He approached the group and listened to what the girl said. He was stunned. The girl didn't look older than two, and yet she talked about the bird flu. He greeted the ladies and asked the girl what her takes on hybrid cars was, and much to his surprise the girl started to talk again. The ladies said their polite excuses: this was too much for them. Mitchum offered the girl the soda which she gratefully accepted and they continued their conversation. Five minutes later she started to fidget and Mitchum asked her if something was wrong. _

"_I would like to go and find my Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom. Will you excuse me, please?"_

_Mitchum nodded, and seconds later the girl slipped down from the sofa, and was on her way to her mommy. That was the moment Mitchum realized that he didn't know anything about the girl, not even her name. He was intrigued so he got up and went after her. _

"_Would you like some help? There are a lot of people here. Your Mommy could be anywhere." said Mitchum as he caught up to the girl. She nodded and let Mitchum lift her. "I don't believe we've been introduced, my name is Mitchum." _

"_My name is Lorelai Blythe Gilmore, but everybody calls me Ella." Mitchum was too busy processing what he just heard to notice Rory in front of him, but Ella spotted her mother. _

"_Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom, and Mitchum helped me to find you." Rory was speechless. Seeing her daughter in her grandfather's hands was just too much. She extended her hands for Ella and left to the bathroom without a word. A few minutes later when they exited the ladies' room she saw Mitchum waiting for them. By the expression on his face she could tell that there was no way out for her. She had to face Mitchum Huntzberger yet again. She nodded, brought Ella to the kids' room and he followed her. Then they found the library so they could talk without interruption. _

"_Is she..." Rory nodded 'yes'._

"_Does he know?" Another nod._

"_Why didn't you?" He wanted to continue, but he couldn't. He didn't understand. Logan fought him because of Rory. Logan yelled at him and Shira because of this girl years ago, and now it turns out that he knows that he has a child, yet he is in London, and definitely not in a relationship with his child's mother. None of that made sense. Rory gave him the Reader's Digest version of her and Logan's argument, and told him to ask Logan if he wanted to know more. They had a long conversation and at the end they were enemies no longer. They both saw each other in a new light, and Ella's existence helped too. Her personality made Mitchum want to see his granddaughter again - to get to know her. She was addictive. He said nothing about paternity test; he just knew without a doubt that the little girl he talked to a few minutes ago was his son's daughter. Shira wasn't happy when she found out about Ella, she didn't acknowledged her as her granddaughter, but Mitchum didn't care. Before Rory and Ella left the party Rory gave Mitchum her number, and Mitchum didn't wait too long to contact her. _

_After that Christmas Mitchum visited Rory and Ella every time he was in New York, much to Shira's dismay. _

_Next time he went to London he asked Logan about Rory, and their daughter, but he didn't get an answer. He was about to compel Logan to go back to the States to take care of his daughter, but he suppressed the urge to do so. He had talked about it with Rory, and she made it crystal clear that she didn't want anybody in her life that was forced to participate, so Mitchum didn't do anything, and never mentioned Rory or Ella again. Rory was the one who made him realize that while his intentions weren't bad, the way he acted was. _

------

Logan had a busy week. He had to unpack and settle in. He also had to go to his office to get to know the place and his colleagues. He attended meetings and business lunches, visited his sister, his parents and met with Finn, Colin, and Stephanie. His friends wanted to mention Rory, but he dodged the topic expertly. He wasn't ready for that talk yet. There was something that was more important at that moment, something about Mitchum that made him suspicious. He didn't know what had made his father act so un-Mitchum like and that bothered him. His father didn't choose his apartment, he _let Logan_ do that. He didn't tell him what to do and when, he _scheduled_ the appointments: he _asked_ Logan whether he's free to go or not, instead of commanding him to go. He treated Logan as a grown man, and Logan was looking for the catch. He had acted that way for the past three years, but after all Logan lived in London, he thought he could thank the distance for the changes, and he expected things to fall back to their old ways now that he had moved to New York, but it seemed that Mitchum's attitude towards him really changed.

He got an invitation to a party at the Times, and he decided to go. That was a good opportunity to meet the 'enemy'. Everybody who counted in the newspaper business was going to be there. He worked hard in London and he had a name in the business. He wasn't just 'Mitchum Huntzberger's son' anymore, at least in London he wasn't. It was time to show the New York elite that he wasn't just another spoiled, less than talented but rich heir. He was cut out for journalism, and he was ready to show that to the whole world.

Friday evening he got ready and went to the party prepared to fight the first battle. He arrived later than he intended, and was on his way to find his father. He spotted him almost immediately. He was in an animated conversation with a brunette woman who had her back to him. He approached them, and was about to greet his father when he realized who the woman was. Rory turned to leave, and as she did so she ended up facing Logan who stood just a few feet away. Her eyes widened, the blood drained out of her face. She managed to say a weak 'hello' and left as fast as she could.

On her way out thoughts were racing in her head. Why was he in New York? When did he come back? Was he back for good? Did that mean that he wanted contact with them?

Logan stood there glued to the ground, unable to speak, unable to talk. Rory was beautiful. She was more beautiful now than she had been five years ago. He didn't think it was possible, but there was something about her that left him speechless. He couldn't manage to spit out a simple hello. Where was the 'Master and Commander' now? The speed of the time lapse is relative... Girls learn that lesson the first time they step out of their home and have to use the bathroom in a mall... (somehow the time _outside_ the stall seems to pass way slower than _inside_...) Life taught Logan Huntzberger this in that exact moment. He stood there only for a few seconds before Mitchum shook his hand, but it seemed hours for him.

"What were you doing with her?" he choked out finally.

"We were talking. And now let's find your mother."

"Why would you talk to her?"

"She is the mother of my granddaughter. I wanted to ask her when I can visit them again."

"You? Visit? Them? Why would you do something like that?"

"Because for three years I have known I have a granddaughter, and from time to time I like to spend time with her."

"Go find mom, we are leaving. I want to discuss this with you. You have no right to do what you're doing." hissed Logan. He was beyond angry. How dare his father go behind his back?

Mitchum decided it was better to leave, so the Huntzbergers left the party in less then ten minutes. They went to Logan's new apartment, and the moment they closed the door Logan started to yell.

"We talked. We talked this week. You didn't say a word. Why? Why would you do that? Since when are you playing this little game?"

"Logan. There's no need to yell. We are grown up men. It's a free country. I can talk to anyone I want to. Three years ago I found out at a Christmas party that I have a granddaughter, and then I asked you about her. You avoided the topic; you said it was none of my business. _You_ are the one who didn't want to talk about Rory and her daughter, or be a part of their lives. It was _your _decision and I respected it, so I didn't mention them again to you. But if you think that you can forbid me to meet with her you are mistaken. I want to see that little girl grow up, and you can not do anything about that. Have I made myself clear?" His voice was calm, yet stern.

Logan stood there speechless again. His father was right. It was _his_ decision not to be a part of his daughter's and Rory's life. His father was right. Everybody tried to talk about Rory to him; _he_ was the one who never listened. 'We are grown up men.' So that was the catch. _He_ made his decisions, _he_ lived _his own_ life and since his father respected his decisions he had no one to blame. For the past three years he was treated like a grown up man, and yet he was so busy rebelling and avoiding his responsibilities that he haven't even noticed. HIS _FATHER_ WAS RIGHT. "Can you please give me her number?" was all Logan could say.

**A/N: **I know... I know. No Rogan action so far, but that's obviously what's next in the story. I wanted to cover the basics. I mean the relationships, the past... Anyway, R/R.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Firstly I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I am always so happy when I get one. They make me rethink things, they make me want to come up with something that worth reading, and it's really great to get feedback.

Sorry for the delay, I didn't mean to make you wait so long, but life is a little bit crazy in my beloved city right now... Plus university started. It's cool, I'm not complaining, but in this semester my timetable is a little busier than it was. I just need some time to get used to it. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

Special thanks to my Beta 'dcrendi'.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine...

**Chapter 4**

Mitchum fished his cell phone out of his pocket and searched for the number to give to Logan. After saying good bye he left Logan's apartment with the less-than-happy Shira, who couldn't understand her husband's affections towards Ella. She didn't like Rory. First because she thought Rory could never be a supportive wife, she didn't think Rory could organize parties and provide a stable background for Logan, then because Rory proved her wrong during the DAR events. Long story short - she didn't like Rory, no matter what.

After his parents left, Logan stared at his cordless phone and a few minutes later dialed the number, but he had yet to push the 'call' button. Seeing his father with Rory at the Times party made him realize that he had to deal with this part of his life. He didn't know what to say to Rory, but he knew it was time to face the music. Procrastination worked when he lived on a different continent in a different time zone, but not when they lived in the same city, probably quite near to each other. He knew that by waiting to call her he was probably just postponing the inevitable, so he took a deep breath and pushed the button.

When Rory arrived home white as a sheet Steph and Colin knew something happened, and Steph would have bet her perfect wedding dress that the 'something' had to do with Logan. Fortunately, Ella was already sleeping. Rory stopped in her room and watched her for a few minutes. She knew that things were about to change. Logan was back, he was actually in New York. Not seeing him was no longer an option. It was just a matter of time. She sighed and went to the bathroom. She had to talk to her friends, but first she needed a shower.

In the living room Rory's cell phone rang. Stephanie answered it, and was more than surprised when she realized that Logan was on the other end of the phone. He wanted to know Rory's address. Stephanie hesitated. That was when Rory exited the bathroom in her pajamas, and looked at her friend questioningly. Steph mouthed ' Logan', and saw the pain in Rory's eyes as she nodded slowly and stretched out her hand for the phone. Steph said her good bye, and gave Rory her cell.

"Hello." It was stupid. Rory knew that. But she wasn't ready to say his name. It's been five years since she last said his name to him.

"Rory?" Awkward. He felt awkward. He didn't know what to say. There's no book like "What To Say To Your Ex-Girlfriend After Five Years For Dummies." And even if there was such book the chances of it having a chapter about the special case where said girlfriend had your kid and raised it alone because you were a coward were slim to none.

"Logan?" It wasn't a question, it wasn't a greeting, it wasn't a statement. Her tone was something he never heard before.

"I've got your number from Dad." And he thought it couldn't be worse.

"I figured." What was she supposed to say? There was so much to say, and yet she had nothing to say. Not after five years of silence.

"Can I talk to you?" 'She's not going to make it any easier for me,' thought Logan.

"You are talking to me." Leave it to Rory to answer a question without really answering it. Typical Rory, yet not the playful, bantering, answering a question with a question Rory. Every single word that left her mouth was said like it was to end the conversation.

There was no way of getting out of this for Logan. He had to say all the words. It wasn't like five years ago when they finished each other's sentences, understood each other without words just by the way one of them looked. She made it crystal clear that those days were gone. She made it clear that she wasn't going to read between the lines. And Logan knew that she could play the game much longer than he could. So here it was...

"I mean talking to you. Both of you. In person." It was out; he just had to wait to get an actual answer.

"Why?" Maybe a little more informative one. But he couldn't blame Rory. Her voice told him she was defensive. Again, he couldn't blame her.

"Honestly...? I have no answer to that question. I just... I just have to." he said sheepishly, his voice filled with regret, concern and anticipation, and that was something that Rory knew quite well. She could tell he was honest by his tone. He used his 'Rory' tone. The one he used when he called her Rory, not Ace to emphasis that he was sincere and earnest.

"You don't 'have to'. There's nothing Logan Huntzberger has to do. He always does what he wants to do, now doesn't he?" Now that hurt. She was sarcastic. However, she didn't want to be. She knew Logan. She knew that she started a battle with this remark. But it was out, there was no way back.

"I think I had that coming. But I really wish I could talk to you. I can't do that on the phone. I need to talk to you. It's important." If she hadn't been talking to Logan, she would have said that the person's tone was almost desperate. No battle so far. At least not a verbal duel. But he was prepared to fight, that much she could tell. After all, no matter what he said, he was Logan Huntzberger, and he was just as stubborn as her when he set his mind to it. There was no beating around the bush anymore. So after a few moments of silence she said:

"I know. You can talk to me. To _me_, but not to her. Not yet." Hearing this Logan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. It took a few minutes, but she finally started to talk to him. This was an opening.

"When?" Yes, it was short, almost a grunt, but he wanted to know.

"How about Monday?" Two days. She wanted those two days. She wanted to be prepared, even though she knew there was no way to be prepared. She didn't want to lie to herself. She knew exactly that the upcoming conversation was one of those you just can not be prepared for.

"This Monday?"

"This Monday."

"Why not tomorrow?" His voice was desperate yet again.

"We are going to Stars Hollow for the weekend. We haven't seen my mother, Luke and April for ages." She was determined, that much he could tell, but that didn't stop him from saying

"You haven't seen me for five years." He knew he hit a nerve, but it was out before he could stop himself, and she didn't wait a second with her answer.

"Exactly. You can not waltz in and out of people's lives. You just can't." He could hear the exclamation mark after every single word. 'Pandora's box is now open.' thought Logan.

"Is that it? Are you punishing me?" Oh, no. No backing out. It was a fight, and if something Logan was a fighter. Even if he knew he could not win this one, he just couldn't back out.

"It's not about you, Logan." Her voice was like a whip.

"I never said it was about me. But I can't see what is so wrong about changing your weekend plans..." That was a thick lie. He knew exactly that Rory never talked to the air. She was one of the most trustworthy people he knew.

"Really? Huh. You could have fooled me. For your information, I have a daughter I have to think of. I promised her a weekend in Stars Hollow, so she gets a weekend in Stars Hollow. End of story. You can not play with people. Especially not with kids. She needs to be able to trust her mother. And I'm not planning on starting to break my promises just because you 'feel like talking' to me after five years." Logan wished she would yell. That would have made things so much easier. But she didn't. Her voice was quiet, but cold and stern. This was a new side of her. He never knew Rory could be this protective. Yes, protective - he realized that was the slight undertone he could hear.

"I know you have a daughter. She's my daughter too." He spat knowing that he was signing his own death certificate. For a long moment Rory couldn't even breathe. He did not just say that... not after five years. It was just too much for Rory. When she finally answered her voice was slightly above a whisper.

"So you do remember. Who knew... Listen Logan. I can't do this right now. It's just too much for me."

"Right, then don't do this now. You said Monday. When and where?" It was the only sane thing to do - not forcing the weekend. He thought about going to Stars Hollow, but it wasn't a good idea, and he knew that.

"How about around noon?"

"A lunch together?"

"I don't want to go to a restaurant to discuss this. But we could go to the park."

"It's settled then. I'll pick you up from your office on Monday at one pm if it works for you."

"Monday one pm. Meet me in front of the building. I don't want people to see you. I hate gossip."

"OK. I'll be the guy with bags full of food," said Logan trying to lighten the mood.

"Bye, Logan."

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe bring a picture of her, please?" He said slightly above whisper.

---

**A/N:** Thanks for reading – next time they'll talk in person. I _promise_... :-)

Enjoy your day!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** First of all: thank you for the reviews. It's good to know that there are peolpe who read and enjoy the thing I write. So again, thanks. To my Beta 'dcrendi' too. I mean thanks.. ummm... rough day. Sorry. I should stop writing and start posting. So I'll just do that. :-)

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**Chapter 5**

The weekend in Stars Hollow was less relaxing for Rory than usual, but Ella didn't seem to notice. Since April and Lorelai kept her occupied. Lorelai wanted to know what was up, but Rory was less than willing to share anything other than the fact that she was going to meet Logan on Monday, so she decided it was better not to push. She would find out eventually. Sunday afternoon the girls left the crazy small town to head back to the crazy big one.

The ride to New York seemed endless to Rory. Ella was in a particularly chatty mood, but Rory couldn't concentrate. She usually answered her daughter's questions no matter how many thousands she had. But right now her mind was somewhere else. Talking to Logan on the phone was one thing. Facing him, looking into his eyes again - well that was something else. Why was he back? Was he back for good? If he was back, did he want to be in their lives? If he did, in what role did he want to participate? What did she herself want him to be? What did she want him to want? If Rory would have been a punctuation mark she definitely would have been a question mark. She was confused. She wanted answers and at the same time she dreaded getting those answers.

On Monday she started out early, she wanted to complete her tasks for that day before lunch, just in case she wouldn't be able to concentrate after talking to Logan. It was 12:50 when she saved her work, shut down her computer and grabbed her coat and purse and left the crowded newsroom. She met Logan in front of the building five minutes later. He was pacing on the street - he was slightly early too...

They greeted each other, and then headed to the park. He didn't know how to walk to the park. Just go beside her? Offer her his arm? Hold her hand? None of these options seemed good. He weighed his options. Walking close to her and not touching her - that was hard for him. He didn't think it would that be hard, but it was. Offering his arm? Hmm. That would be the polite thing to do, but he wasn't ready to risk refusal. And of course holding her hand was not a real option. Maybe it would be in an alternate universe, but not in this one. He didn't even know what they were. Enemies? Strangers? Acquaintances? He couldn't find a proper expression in his dictionary for the relationship they had no matter how hard he tried. So he just tried to walk close to her, but no too close - he could practically see the walls built up around her. There was no point pushing her to the defensive side even more. Those walls seemed thick and high and hard enough to fight.

On the way to the park she didn't feel emotionally strong enough to look at him. Walking on his side took all her strength. After all the things he'd done and hadn't done - he was still a walking Rory-magnet. She could smell his familiar scent. For a short moment she closed her eyes and forgot about the past five years. It felt like they were still at Yale, and he had waited for her after one of her classes. Then she opened her eyes, and felt like touching him, and running away from him at the same time. Rory felt ambivalent. She wanted to feel anger and despise him, but she just couldn't. There was a time when she wanted to live her whole life with that man next to her. There was a time when she would have done anything for that man next to her. And then there was the fact that she couldn't change - she had his daughter. That was a connection that couldn't be changed, no matter what.

Logan couldn't tear his gaze away from Rory. It was something he didn't understand. _He_ was the one who ran away. Sure he used to love her, but he spent five years without her. But now? Just walking next to her made him feel as though continuing to live away from her would be impossible. Now he couldn't figure out how he was capable of walking away from her five years ago. He couldn't understand how he could have survived those five years without the woman next to him. She was the same now, and yet she was different somehow. Good different. She was radiating. She was everything he remembered and so much more. She had some supernatural power, or at least Logan felt so. What made her this irresistible? The fact that he wasn't allowed to touch her? Or was it something else? Walking next to her made him want her, made him need her so much he felt like screaming out loud. There was a tension that was almost impossible for him to handle.

When they reached the park they sat down on a bench. Neither of them wanted to speak first. But eventually they had to start, and Logan realized it was him who had to start the conversation. The whole situation was surreal. All the balls were on Rory's side of the court and yet he had to start the game... Making some small talk wouldn't work; he knew it wouldn't lead anywhere. No beating around the bush. In medias res, right in the middle, jump into it - so many expressions, all of them meant that he had to say something... He, who never had problem with words, now found himself unable to talk again. This was the second time in less than a week, and all because of one woman. He slowly breathed in and out trying to calm himself.

"Can I see her picture?" The sentence left his mouth without warning. He didn't want to start with that.

Rory opened her purse and fished for the photo album she brought and handed it to Logan. For a long moment that seemed like hours to him he just held it, afraid to open it. Then he opened it slowly. The first picture was Rory and a crying baby on a hospital bed. That was the moment when it dawned on Logan that he didn't even know his daughter's name. He felt ashamed. He now knew what was going to be his next question, but he just couldn't find his voice. Seeing the exhausted yet beautiful and radiating Rory with his baby in her arms was something that made him feel like crying. He thought newborns were everything but beautiful. But he was proven wrong. He looked into Rory's eyes and asked in a shaky whisper:

"What is her name?"

Rory was ready to spat a cruel answer, but seeing something in his eyes didn't let her. Instead she simply said "Lorelai Blythe Gilmore. But she goes by 'Ella'. - You know she's a girl, so giving her the first name 'Lorelai' was a given. I didn't even think about that. It's a tradition. And I like that bond between great-grandma, mom and me, and now Ella. It's special. And I chose 'Blythe' because it means 'joyous' and you know how they say 'Nomen est omen.' and I want her to be happy, and she makes me, and I think everybody else, happy. Ella came from Lor **ela**i, just with a double l. And the fact that it means 'beautiful fairy woman' was definitely on the pro side of my list... I mean just look at her!" She trailed off saying the last part pointing to the picture Logan was holding.

That was the longest sentence he heard from her for five years. It was almost her trademark ramble, and that made him smile. Leave it to Rory to make a pro/con list of names, and do some research for baby names. He was wondering whether she organized her research on names into color coded files... he could see her in lounge pants and sweater in company of books like '100,000 + Baby Names: The Most Complete Baby Name Book', 'The Baby Name Wizard: A Magical Method for Finding the Perfect Name for Your Baby' or 'Cool Names: for Babies' and '55,000 plus Baby Names: A Great Selection of Popular and Unusual Names From Around the World' with her laptop on her lap surfing on the net for names and meaning of the names. Something he should have done with her, but she had to do alone.

"Great choice." That was all Logan said, but his tone told Rory that he was sorry more than words could say.

He turned to the second page, and saw the three Lorelais, then the four Gilmore Girls, Ella with the proud Richard, and then pictures of Ella with Steph, Colin, Finn, Paris or Lane. Ella on Rory's graduation both in identical caps and gowns. Then Ella with a cake with one candle on it. Ella in the park, Ella with dolls, Ella, Ella, Ella. A few pages later there was even Ella with Mitchum. That was weird. Seeing his father with his granddaughter. He could tell Mitchum was proud of the little girl. He hadn't met the munchkin yet, but what he saw in the pictures told him that the girl was beautiful, and the glint in her eyes made it obvious that she was adventurous and mischievous as well. There were some pictures of Rory during her pregnancy. Her friends and mother had made sure that life during her pregnancy was just as crazy as a life without Ella would have been. Logan couldn't stop smiling. There was a picture that was taken at a Halloween party. Ella's existence was obvious by then, and Finn made Rory go to the party. He chose her costume: she was Obelix, and Finn dressed as Asterix. And well... Ella was Obelix's huge belly. The last one in the album was only a few weeks old: mother and daughter in Stars Hollow at the 'End of Summer' festival. Ella was on Rory's back, and they were laughing, their identical eyes were full of light and sparkles. They were irresistible.

Logan was just looking at the pictures, and random questions popped into his head. Did she have morning sickness? And cravings? If yes, what did she have cravings for? How did she do going without coffee for more than six months? Did Lorelai tell whale jokes? Was his daughter addicted to coffee too? Was Ella grouchy in the mornings or was she chirpy and smiley like him? Did Rory have a boyfriend or maybe a fiancé? 5 years is long time. He checked her fingers for a ring, but didn't find one and he found himself happy about that.

"Rory?" Saying her name felt good for him. Besides he wanted to ask something, something big. He needed to understand the situation, but asking that particular question was not easy for him.

"Yes?"

"I don't really know how should I put this, so I'm just gonna ask, and you try to answer, OK?" Rory nodded 'yes'. "Why aren't you yelling at me? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but if I were you, I surely would yell at the guy who had left me alone to deal with a pregnancy and a kid."

"You know, first I was waiting for you. I wanted you to come back. It was like hell when I realized you wouldn't come, that I was on my own. I was a mess. God, even Finn was worried. But I had to get up and start walking on my own. For myself, and for Ella. And we did it. I graduated in time, I got my job, we moved here. I have a great daughter, not to mention the family and friends who have been there for me. I'm not saying that my life is a fairy tale, but complaining won't lead me anywhere. Funny that your father was the one who taught me that lesson, and first I really hated him for it. But it paid off. Yelling at you won't erase the past, and I'm over the point when it would have made me feel better. I gave up long ago on understanding why what happened happened. All I want to know is what your intentions are. I need to know what your intentions are."

"Well, you might not care, and I understand if you don't, but when I left I wanted to go back to you. You were sleeping and I waved good bye, and as soon as the elevator's doors closed I felt like running back to you. But I despised myself for all the things I said the night before. I didn't believe that there could be a way back. I thought about calling you, but again: my pride stopped me. In London I threw myself into work. And as time went by I think I just suppressed all the feelings I had. I tried to forget you, because remembering you meant remembering me being a coward. But as you see: I just can't keep running away from myself. That is why I came back. I know I have to face the guy, who I was in the past. It sure isn't a Disney marathon, but if I want a future, I just have to do that, because this is the right thing to do. I was acting like a crabby teenage boy, rebelling against my father, my life, against anything and everything. I won't do that anymore. My intentions? I want to be in your life. I want to be in my daughter's life. I want to act like the person you deserve as the father of your daughter. Let me get to know you again, and let me get to know her."

Rory swallowed hard, and kept staring at her shoes. "I want you to be in her life, I won't deny that..."

"Why do I feel that there is a 'but' on its way here?"

"Maybe because there is a but. So... I do want you in her life, _but_ I can't let you walk in and out. My father did that and that was one of the reasons I was so insecure... I don't want her to feel insecure. She deserves the best."

"I know. I know. So where does that leave us?"

"Well, you'll have to wait. And I'm not telling you this to punish you, or because I want you to suffer, because I don't. But you have to understand me too. As I told you, you can be a part of her life, but you have to know, we are like foxes. There are many, many levels, and you can't skip even one."

"Foxes?"

"Wrack your brain, Huntzberger." A small smile appeared on Logan's face as realization dawned on him.

"It wouldn't be you if you hadn't come up with a literary reference. So I have to tame you. Oookay. I will be your Little Prince. I will take my time. I promise. I have the golden hair after all." He let himself smirk the first time.

"Don't. Please, don't. Do not promise anything. Just try." His face fell. It was a good thing that Rory didn't look at him. She didn't trust him. He knew it wasn't gonna be easy to get close to Rory again, but those words showed him exactly how hard it was going to be.

"Oookaaay. When can I meet her?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her about you yet." It was true. She didn't want to mention anything to Ella. Not until she knew what he was up to. It was a defence mechanism, something she needed so much.

"Well, take all the time you need. I just want to see her. You don't have to tell her that I'm his father if you think that it's for the best. I'd understand..."

"No. That's not what I want. I'm gonna talk to her, and then you can come and meet her. She's asked about her father, but I told her he had an important job in London. She even asked Mitchum about you, and he told her the same. She doesn't think that you don't love her. Mitchum even told her stories about you when you were a child. So she doesn't think that you abandoned her, she just doesn't know you."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't for your sake. It was for hers. But I'm warning you. She's sharp. And she's like a walking question mark. You better have answers. Good answers."

"I'll try my best. Just give me a chance."

"For my daughter's sake I won't tell you that you already had your chance. But as I told you, don't expect us to become a happy family from Pleasantville in 2 seconds, just because you decided to come back. It's not that easy. We have to get to know you, and you have to get to know us."

"I understand."

"I should get back to work."

"You should. Do I get to walk you back to your office?"

"It's a free country. You can walk wherever you want." With that Rory stood up and headed back to her office. Logan didn't wait long to follow her. So they walked out from the park on each other's side, but Logan made sure he didn't go too close... After all he was the Little Prince now, on his way to tame two girls at the same time.

"5 PM."

Logan gives her a questioning look.

"5 PM. That's when I usually leave my office and go to the preschool to pick up Ella..." With that she entered the large building leaving a smiling Logan on the street.

--

**A/N: **Umm... I just wanted to tell you that the baby name books are (believe it or not) REAL. One of my best friends is an "every second" now (It's code for 'her baby was supposed to come out yesterday, but the little girl likes it inside, or so it looks, because she's definitely not about to come out anytime soon.') and I looked for these kind of books a few weeks ago. Let me just tell you, it's a jungle out there on amazon when it comes to baby name books... one is crazier then the other. The ones I mentioned are just the tip of the iceberg... And I think there is a competition or something on who can give the longest title... here's my personal favourite, I really think it's a gem: 'The Everything Baby Names Book, Completely Updated With 5,000 More Names: Pick the Perfect Name for Your Baby' - You might ask 'And your point is?' Well, my point is: it lasts longer to read the title than the whole pregnancy...!

The next chapter will be up in abou three weeks. Sorry. Busy, busy, busy.

Ok, one last thing. My Beta told me that you might not know anything about Asterix and Obelix. Well, they are heroes of a series of French comic books. I searched for some pictures, so you can imagine them. You can find the links in my profile.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**Chapter 6 **

_Monday, around 5 PM_

The clock on the wall showed 5 PM. Rory collected her things, and with one last glance at her desk to check if she'd left something there she left the office. The day turned out better than she had expected. She had dreaded meeting Logan, but it wasn't all that bad. They weren't on the same page yet, but there was a chance that they would be in the not too distant future. That was enough for her. She stood in the elevator her thoughts racing. She didn't know what to expect, what would be waiting for her in front of the building. She wasn't sure if her last words were intended to be a hint or a clue, and she wasn't sure what Logan thought what her words meant. Will Logan be there? If yes, what would he do? And she? Well, two more stories, and she would find out.

Exiting the building she waved good bye to the doorman, and noticed Logan a few feet away. Without a word or a nod she headed to the preschool.

Logan spotted her the very moment she stepped out to the street as well, but he did nothing to approach her. She started to walk away, but he just waited. Waited long enough to give her a head start, but not too long so he would lose the sight of her. He now followed her lead to see his daughter. He felt a little bit stalker-ish but he didn't mind. He didn't have any other choice. He didn't know which preschool Ella attended, and it didn't feel right for him to ask somebody, even though he knew for sure that any one of his friends could have told him. Hell, even his father could have told him! He had to find out, and he was going to find out in a very entertaining way.

Rory felt his presence without glancing back, and a small smile was playing on her lips as she walked. This was going to work. She wished he would be patient enough, and didn't want to get her hopes up for a reason. There was a big difference between the two of them. He couldn't take his time and it was a first-hand experience for her. As soon as he realized he loved her after their first break up, he went to her, and he expected her to take him back immediately just because he admitted he loved her. Or there was the 'bridesmaids incident' which taught them that nothing good can come out from Rory not taking her time. But did Logan really learn that lesson back then? He was himself after all. When he had set up his mind there was no way stopping him. He always chose the shortest way to reach his aim. He always wanted things for yesterday. But it wasn't working on her when it came to their relationship. She wasn't like the on-off switch but more like a dimmer switch. She was the one who needed time to adjust to the new situation. The question was was he willing to accommodate and go at _her _pace? Rory felt in her guts that it was an open question. It would have been good to say that it was for him to know and for her to find out, but she felt that in reality it was rather 'to find out' for both of them. Only time would answer that.

After a good ten minutes walk she reached her destination. Logan watched her from a distance as she entered the building. He scribbled down the name and the address of the school while he was waiting for the two girls. He wanted to make sure he found his way back. Five minutes later Rory left the preschool with a little girl from the pictures he'd seen on her side. She sent him a small smile, and then just turned to Ella, who was animatedly telling a story to her mother. Logan followed them, but he wasn't close enough to hear what the conversation was about. He followed them to an apartment building, and watched them entering as Rory glanced back and gave him a small smile. Logan caught a cab to go home, and decided that he would wait for Rory the next day too.

Rory wanted to talk to Ella about her father; she just didn't have any idea how to do it. It was a touchy subject. Just telling her that her daddy was back from London and now he wanted a place in their lives sounded lame so she gave herself one more day. She wasn't the procrastinating type, but there's a first for everything as Logan would say. So the evening was just another Monday evening.

--

Next day she was a little bit surprised when she found Logan waiting for her in front of her office building, but it was a good surprise nonetheless. She knew that he'd set his mind on getting to know them, but it had been over five years since the last time she had seen the determined Logan, hence was the slight surprise. She recovered quite quickly, and the events of the previous day recurred again: Logan followed her, waited for them to exit the school, and then started to follow them again. Rory glanced back, and she decided to give him a snippet, so she slowed down, so Logan would near them and asked her daughter "Hey, kiddo, do you want to go to the park for a half hour before we go home?" Logan couldn't help but smile at her action, and waited her daughter's answer. Yes, it was just a snippet, but an important snippet nonetheless.

"Do you even have to ask?" said Ella smiling. With that said they turned towards the park. Ella reached the playground first. She got rid of her backpack, and headed to the swings. Rory collected the Hello Kitty bag and followed her daughter. Logan watched them from a bench: the girl and her mother in awe, flying on a swing and laughing. It seemed they lived in another world. In a pink bubble which protected them from everything bad. He was looking for these kinds of memories in his mind, but there were only a few of them. Like the first time he went to Mitchum's office with his father.

_Mitchum Huntzberger stepped out of the elevator. The newsroom fell silent. They were watching the almighty CEO walking into his office holding a six-year-old messy blonde haired boy's hand who was wearing very business-like dark blue pants with white shirt and a matching dark blue vest. He looked like a casually dressed businessman in miniature. He wore a serious expression on his face. He was determined to do everything right. He wanted to please his father so much. During the day he was like his father's shadow. They did everything together and people were 'ooohing' and 'aahhing' as the little boy tried to mime his father or say what he thought his father would want to hear. Everybody said he was an extraordinary kid. That day he had lunch with Mitchum, and he had his usual post-lunch nap in his father's office on the big leather couch. Everything was new for him. The huge building, the magical world where his father did all those very important things. He was used to people doing what his father told them, he saw that in his whole life, but that was something else. Something so much more. Walking with his father he felt he was bulletproof. That nothing could go wrong. His father had a solution for every problem. _

That day was special in Logan's life. He enjoyed the flurry in the afternoon when people were working on the next day's edition. He enjoyed every moment. Back then he didn't sense the fear in the air, and didn't notice the sycophants. If somebody had asked he would have said that being at the newspaper was more exciting than Disneyland. That was before he became a 'disappointment', a 'worthless spoiled rich kid'; before everything he did showed that he was 'irresponsible' and 'careless'. Back then he liked to sneak into his father's office after dinner, past his bedtime, and just sit there in silence watching Mitchum as he worked, listening to his conversations on the phone. He could sit there for hours, and Mitchum didn't mind. They had the same mischievous glint in their eyes. Sometimes he fell asleep in the big armchair. That was special, because when Mitchum noticed that his son was sleeping he stood up and carried him to his bed and tucked him in. When Logan felt his father's arms lifting him he usually woke up, but soon he felt himself in a magical place that is the border of dream and wakefulness, where everything is possible.

Logan wished that those days could come back. He didn't notice the lapse of time, but looked up as he felt someone's eyes on him. His eyes met two pairs of blue eyes. Now he was confused. What were they doing there? They just weren't supposed to be standing in front of him. Rory said she wanted to take her time. He had agreed. And yet they were standing right in front of him and they were speaking to him, but he had yet to come out of his own world to actually hear what they were saying. He knew he had a puzzled look on his face, but he could not have changed it if his life depended on it. So he did the only thing that seemed logical and forced himself to listen to whatever the girl had to say.

Rory felt like someone was playing some kind of cruel game with her. The plan was good. Logan followed them, even to the park, and he sat down on a bench near them, but didn't go closer. He acted exactly like she hoped he would act. He watched them, Ella was happy, Rory was happy. But time came to go home, and Ella's bracelet she made that day at school was nowhere to be found. Apparently it was under the bench Logan was sitting on. It fell off as she got rid of her backpack in a hurry. When Rory spotted the bracelet she headed to Logan, but she wasn't fast enough. Since he was so deep in his thoughts she couldn't get his attention so Ella followed her, and there was nothing she could do to keep her daughter from speaking when Ella spotted her bracelet under the bench Logan was sitting on.

"Excuse me, sir, would you mind standing up so I can get my bracelet from under the bench you are sitting on?" Did that just come out of a four-year-old's mouth? He stood there speechless for a second.

"Sure, but better yet: let me get it for you," said Logan while he stood up and bent down for the bracelet. Handing it her he added, "Here you are, miss."

Ella giggled, it was funny being called 'miss', but she also hid behind Rory's legs, and she stretched out her hand for the bracelet from the place she safely occupied. She had manners, but she was her mother's daughter and he was a stranger after all. Rory and Ella said, "thank you," and they headed home. Rory knew she had to talk to Ella about her father, and she had to do that soon. Procrastination just came back to kick her butt and it had very strong legs.

When they left, Logan sat back on the bench and stayed there for like thirty more minutes thinking about what had just happened. His daughter was one of a kind, nobody could deny that. She was beautiful, and her language... he didn't speak often with four-year-olds, but he could tell the way his daughter spoke was not average.

Rory and Ella arrived home, had dinner, and when Ella was about to start their evening ritual Rory stopped her. Holding the little girl in her arms she said, "Do you remember when you last time asked about your daddy?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember my answer?"

"You told me he worked in London. Grandpa Mitchum said that too. He told me stories about daddy when he was a little boy too. He said I take after him in some ways."

"Rrrright. Now if you would have a chance to meet your daddy, would you like to meet him?" Rory asked her daughter.

"Are we going to London?" Rory shook her had smiling.

"No. We are staying here. But your daddy is finished with his job in London, and he's home. So, what do you say? Do you want to meet him?"

"I don't know. Would he want to meet me?"

"He'd be a fool if he didn't want to." Rory said sincerely.

"Is he like Grandpa Mitchum?" Rory could barely hold her laugh. She understood Ella's question. The girl liked Mitchum, and being like him was a good point in Ella's eyes, but Rory imagined Logan's face if he heard that she asked if he was like his father...

"Yes, in some ways."

"Why did he work in London? Gavin's daddy works in New York. Shaun's daddy works in New York. Come to think of it, everybody's daddies work in New York..." Ooooh, here we go. Like this wasn't hard enough without Ella's questions. Now what would she answer. She couldn't say "Your daddy got scared when I told him about you, so he just put an ocean between us..." It was the truth, but she knew what it was like to feel like a mistake. Her Hayden grandparents made sure of that. Her daughter wasn't a mistake, and she wouldn't let anybody think of her as a mistake, not even her.

"Not everybody's. There are dads who travel around. Your daddy is one of them. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you, or doesn't love you. Because he does. He knows that he has the greatest daughter in the world, and he's proud of you."

"Now that he's home, will he live with us?" Oh no, not that question... Rory swallowed.

"I don't know."

"But you said he loved me."

"Yes, but sometimes love is just not enough."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew, kiddo, I wish I knew. So what do you say? You want to meet him?"

"Can I just take a look at him first?" Yes, that was her daughter. First came observing. On the first week in the preschool she hardly spoke to anybody. She was just watching the other kids while they were playing, then when she felt she'd seen enough she approached two boys, Gavin and Shaun, and fortunately the boys were just as Ella thought they would be, and the three of them became friends soon after that. From the first time Rory met the boys she had a familiar feeling, but she just couldn't put her finger on the basis. Then a few months later Ella asked her mom if she could invite her friends for a Sunday afternoon movie marathon and Rory agreed. She talked to the boy's parents and they'd let them go. So the next Sunday Steph, Paris, Colin, Finn, the three kids and Rory were watching Toy Story 1 and 2. That was when Rory realized what was so familiar about them. Colin, Finn, Gavin and Shaun occupied the couch, Ella sat on her mother's lap in the big armchair, leaving the love seat for Paris and Steph. The first film was over and the two boys were arguing who would change the disks. Meanwhile Colin and Finn tried to decide who would bring the boys home, and that was when it hit Rory: her daughter had her own Colin and Finn. The mothers watched the boys arguing and they burst out laughing. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Well, technically you've already seen him."

"Really?"

"Uhum. Remember that man in the park today? The one who gave you back your bracelet?"

"He is my daddy?"

"He is your daddy."

"But you two weren't like Gavin's mom and dad..." Yes. Gavin was lucky. His parents loved each other, and never had any problem with showing it.

"I know. But not everybody is like Gavin's parents."

"Do you love my daddy?"

"Of course I love him."

"But you didn't even give him a hug..." God! How do you explain this to a four-year-old???

"You know, I haven't seen him for a while, and now I'm learning how to be close to him again."

"I don't understand."

"Remember, when last year you broke your wrist?"

"Yes, I had to wear a cast, and Uncle Finn drew so many things on it that the doctor had to change it." Well, yes. That's Finn for you.

"And remember how it felt when they finally took it off?" Rory didn't wait for answer, she just went on. "You couldn't move your hand like before. You just had to learn to use it again." Ella nodded, and Rory continued. "Well, your dad's and my relationship broke a few years ago, and now we have to learn how to handle things. It's like getting to know each other again. And that takes time. You know that. You operate the same way, missy." Ella nodded again. She was friendly and chirpy with all those she knew, but letting close someone stranger was not so easy for her. "So... what do you say? Would you be up to some time together on the playground? Just to check how is he with the swing...?"

"Can I just watch him first?"

"Sure. Than I'll invite everybody plus your father, and as we talk, you can just watch. You know there's nothing to be afraid of when your Auntie Paris is around." With that Rory let Ella go to change into her pjs, and grabbed the phone to call everybody about Sunday afternoon in the park. There was nothing strange about an invitation like that- until the guest list part. When she mentioned Logan's name she could hear the unsaid questions that popped into her friends' mind. "Logan? Ella's father Logan? As in 'I leave you because I'm a coward' Logan?" But everybody - even Paris - just said yes. They had to bite their tongues alright, but they knew it was hard enough for Rory without them asking the world's stupidest questions. Yes, it was weird that she invited him to her home after him leaving her, but they figured she did it for Ella's sake. All of them thought she still had feelings for him, or at least she wasn't indifferent when it came to Logan, but they also knew how stubborn she was. If Ella didn't exist, he didn't have a chance to be able to approach her. She wasn't a workout Barbie, but she could run quite fast when she felt like running away. But no matter how much she wanted to run, no matter how hard was it for her, she had a daughter who needed her father, so she stayed.

She was done calling her friends and was about to call Logan when she realized she didn't know his number. She could have gotten it from almost anyone, but she decided she'll just ask in person that is if he shows up at her office the next afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yes. It took me forever and yes, it is short. The good news is that the fact that summer is here means university is out of the picture for two months which means I only have to juggle with my paying job and a summer practice so... I make no promises, but I try my best and update this story more (khm) frequently.

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**CHAPTER #7 **

"Did you talk to my father?" "Is he going to come?" "What are we going to do?" "Who else is going to come?" "I don't have to talk to him if I don't want to, do I?" The next morning Ella had even more questions than usual. Rory tried to act like she was deaf, but that didn't really help. If she wanted the week to be normal-ish she had no other choice than to talk to her. So she took a big breath, released it as slooooowly as humanly possible, and bent down to Ella.

"OK, for Mommy's sanity's sake, please listen to me. On our guest list there is Paris with Finn and Stephanie with Colin. I have yet to talk to your father, but I am going to talk to him today. I know that you have many many questions. But I only have answers for the not too relevant ones. You get to chose what we do, since it's a special evening. We can play board games, we can talk, or even watch a movie. It depends on you. And you don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with. I don't know how it's going to be. But one thing I know for sure. You are a great kid, and most people who get to know you love you, so don't worry about anything. OK?"

"OK-ish." Nodded Ella trying hard not to ask any more questions. It was hard to do that. She was excited, she was worried. There were so many things on her mind. But then she looked into Rory's eyes and she saw something there she'd never seen before. She didn't really had words for that, but if she'd had, she'd probably said she saw pain, worry, love, determination, insecurity. She'd never seen her mother this vulnerable her entire life. No, she didn't know what restrained her from asking all the questions she had, but something that was bigger than her did.

Rory wasn't convinced by Ella's weak 'OK-ish' but that was all she could get out of her. She could swear she saw her daughter take a breath to ask another question, but then for a second their eyes met, and the expected question never came. And she saw something in her daughter's eyes she'd never seen before. Of course she told Ella she loved her countless times, and her daughter always responded with "I love you too," but the love she saw that moment in the four-year-old's eyes was different. It wasn't just love, but understanding too. Like her daughter somehow deep inside understood what she went through, and she refrained from asking any more questions out of love. How can a four-year-old love in such mature way? Rory was so touched by Ella swallowing her questions she couldn't stop the tears that were burning her eyes, so she just hugged her daughter and held her for dear life hoping that lil' Sherlock wouldn't notice, but she didn't have such luck.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" Asked Ella with a puzzled look. She didn't want to make her Mom cry.

"I am crying, because I am happy. You make me happy. And it may seem now as an oxymoron, but one day you'll understand, that tears can be sign of happiness too. Some kind of deep happiness thatsmiling or laughing just can't express, happiness that is almost unbearable, happiness that almost hurts, happiness that is stronger than your willpower. This kind of happiness fills your eyes with tears. And you can't stop the tears, no matter how hard you try." Ella looked a little bit sceptically, but didnT say anything. They just held each other on the kitchen floor like the rest of the world didn't exist. And that was when the bird shaped alarm clock started to chirp signaling that they had to leave if they wanted to be on time. So mother and daughter reluctantly stood up, and returned to their rooms to gather their things. Five minutes later they were on their way to the preschool, holding hands, commenting on funny outfits and lame shoes they've seen on others. You could say mocking was a tradition in the family. At the preschool Rory kissed Ella goodbye, and headed to her office.

She didn't expect her day to be all that productive. She was distracted the whole day and she was grateful for her co-workers obliviousness. Otherwise they might have questioned her, and answering personal questions was something she wanted to avoid. Right at 5 PM she got up from her desk, slowly gathered her purse and coat and went to the elevator. Again, she wasn't sure what to expect. She was just like the poor boy to whom Paris once said, "You need a couple of them." She needed a couple of_ them_ too as soon as possible. Stepping out of the building she noticed Logan standing at a lamp-post. She knew she had to talk to him, and letting him follow her to the school wasn't a real option, so she stepped towards him. Logan was ready to follow her just like he did the previous day, but a moment later when he realized her aim he did the same thing: stepped towards her. They just stood there for a minute, staring at each other, neither of them speaking. Logan had to bite his tongue not to, but he knew that Rory is the one who's allowed to speak first. At this state of their relationship she dictated the pace, basically everything depended on her. It was a whole new situation for Logan. He wasn't used to being passive, to not being in control, at all. He experienced first hand yet again that being responsible for his life is not as easy as he thought it to be. But the fact that he wanted to do things right, that he wanted to get closer to the amazing woman who was the mother of his child, and wanted to get to know his daughter gave him the strength to stay silent and wait for Rory to speak.

"Umm... So I talked to Ella yesterday. She knows that her father is back in the States, and she knows that you are her father. Now she wants to watch you. So... what are you doing Sunday afternoon?"

"She wants to meet me?" Logan asked, and Rory could tell that he was excited. But she knew her answer would cool him.

"I never said that. I said she wanted to watch you. So I invited the whole gang, and now I am inviting you to come over and participate in our crazy gathering. We can play board games, we can talk about the good ol' days, or we can watch a movie - that depends on Ella. The point is she can _watch _you. She's an observer. Her first week in preschool she didn't even talk to anyone..."

"I see. Like mother like daughter, huh?" Logan was convinced that Ella didn't get anything from him except her hair, and to be honest he was a little bit sad about that. Little did he know that Lorelai kept calling Ella 'little circus freak' every time she chose fruit over candy on movie nights.

"I guess you could say that, sometimes."

"Well, my answer is yes. I am free on Sunday, and even if I wasn't, I'd make myself free. When should I be at your place? Do you want me to bring something?"

"Umm. I guess 3 PM would be fine. We'll be done with lunch and maybe I can lay her down for a short nap, however the chances of that are slim to none. She's not easy when she's grouchy, and she's definitely grouchy when she's tired... I guess excitement and sleep doesn't go well together... Still I'll try." Rory said the last part more to herself than to Logan but he heard nonetheless.

"Deal. I'll be there 3 PM sharp. Since that's done we only need to decide what to do now. May I follow you, or that is not an option since the bracelet incident?"

"Bracelet incident?"

"What else would you call that?"

"To be honest I didn't think about giving a name to that event."

"So what should I do now?" There he was again, asking for her permission to do something.

"What do you want to do?"

"I like watching her. She seems to be a cool kid." Even he was surprised at his reaction to Ella. The moment they met eye to eye was one of those moments of life when you just don't know what hit you. Logan felt some kind of connection he never felt before, a connection which he wasn't even it sure existed.

"She is. She really is. Umm. Listen. I really don't want to say this, but she would definitely spot you the moment we step out of the school. She's pretty much confused as it is. I'm not sure if she could understand why you _aren't _there when you _are _there."

"Can I at least walk you to the school? You could tell me how she took the news."

"I think that can be arranged..." With that they headed to the preschool. Rory wasn't sure it was a good idea, but it felt good to walk beside him again, and she just couldn't resist the temptation. For a second she almost could see the three of them walking down the street in the summer sunshine, Ella on Logan's neck, ice cream in their hands, laughing, and discussing which flavor really is the best. If Logan would have been a mind-reader, he would have stayed quiet, but he wasn't. However he was eager to hear Rory talk some more. The magic broke when he said

"You didn't tell me how she reacted."

"She asked a lot of questions. She wanted to know why did we act like strangers, why didn't you work in New York, are you going to live with us, so basically all the 'Why aren't we like all the other families?' kind of questions resurfaced again. From time to time we go back to this conversation. I guess because I never really had good answers. But what should I have told her? I didn't have good enough answers to all of those questions myself."

Logan kept staring at the pavement under his feet. He was the cause of those questions as well as the lack of the answers.

"I am so sorry. I am sorry I was a coward, a jerk, I don't even have words to describe how horrible it was what I did. Yesterday as I watched you with her I remembered the time when I was a kid and my dad still played with me and was proud of me. After you went home I sat there for about half an hour, and I felt ashamed. You know, since I can remember I was always the disappointment in my father's eyes, and let's just say I thought he was the worst father walking on earth. Watching the two of you brought back those memories, and I realized that I am a worse father than mine ever was. Ella doesn't even know her father. All these years I've been fighting and rebelling against something that wasn't even there. Like an angry teenager. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Rory felt relieved when they reached their destination. She could have responded to Logan's confession, but there was no point to do so. He screwed up, yes she could have made a sarcastic comment, but she decided against sarcasm when it came to Logan Monday because she knew it wouldn't get them anywhere. But she couldn't just say "It's OK. True, you weren't there for her, but from now on you are going to be." or some comforting line like that either, because she had no idea how would Ella respond to Logan (she hoped they would be great together, they were so alike after all, but she couldn't be sure of that yet) and she still wasn't sure Logan was there for the long run. That was something only time would tell so Rory remained silent. After a few seconds later when Logan knew for sure Rory wouldn't say anything according to his self flagellation, he was about to say "Miranda rights are quite useful sometimes, aren't they?" but he swallowed the bitter comment.

"So this is me. Thanks for walking me here. Next time you could tell me about your London life or how the settling down in the Big Apple goes." With that she waved good-bye and went in to get her daughter. By the time they exited the school Logan was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. I make no promises this time according the next chapter, because I can't keep them. I'm working on it, it comes when it comes.**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

Thursday wasn't any different from Wednesday. Logan waited for Rory, they walked together to the school, had a decent conversation. (Logan noticed that there was almost no tension between the two of them when they talked about neutral subjects like books, politics, life in the newspaper world, films, architecture, good shops and restaurants in walking distance and he could go on for ever. But there was one subject he avoided: their relationship, or the lack of it. He experienced how fast Rory can go from arguing animatedly to watching her shoes in complete silence. The day before he could practically see the penguins marching hand in hand with polar bears... so he went with what he thought was safe.) Rory was about to enter the school and Logan was about to walk away when she turned around quite quickly.

"Logan?" - at the sound of his name he turned back to Rory and looked expectantly into her eyes. "We are spending tomorrow night and Saturday away, we are visiting Grandma and Grandpa, so I'm gonna pick her up earlier. I'd tell you when, but it depends on how fast I can get everything done, meaning how early I am ready to leave without making someone else's life harder. But we'll see each other Sunday. Kay?" Logan was amused by the speech she just gave. Amused and happy. He was amused, because it would have been easier for her to just say that they couldn't meet Friday instead of giving him their minute by minute schedule. And he was happy: the fact that she wanted to make extra sure he didn't take it personally had that effect on him. Logan Huntzberger knew perfectly well that Rory Gilmore wouldn't spend this particular upcoming weekend in New York. She used to spend her birthdays first with her grandparents and then with her mother and the rest of the mental institute under the cover of a small town and he assumed that Ella's existence didn't change that. So he just nodded smiling and waved good bye to her, watched her walking up to the entrance, and turned to leave yet again.

That night after putting Ella into her bed, Rory packed their overnight bags before turning her computer on to get a few things done, ensuring she could leave work early the following day. Which paid off when Friday at 1 pm all she had to do was print her article and give it to her editor, and after quickly running down her to-do list she ascertained that everything was indeed done and she could leave. Stepping out of the building she caught herself looking at the lamp post where Logan had stood the last few days waiting for her. If she would have had to put her feelings into words she probably would have said she was slightly disappointed not seeing him there, but rational-Rory knew perfectly well that Logan was a working man, and contrary to his college reputation he was serious about his job. That much was clear to her after their walks. The way he told her about the London paper and his plans here in New York left Rory without doubts as to how hardworking and oriented he was. So with a sigh she headed home. This new Logan didn't have all day to wait for Rory at the "coffee cart".

After picking up their overnight bags and garment bags she loaded them into her car and drove off to pick up Ella. The little girl liked to be picked up early. It rarely happened, Rory was busy most of the time. (Rory felt lucky they had Finn, because whenever he was called upon to get her he managed to go right after lunch, before the nap, and surprisingly the stubborn girl who always fought against the nap while in school was dead asleep in his arms by the time they arrived home. He usually put her into bed and prepared the place for their afternoon activities.) And Rory felt lucky that Ella had a tendency to fall asleep when she wasn't obliged to do so too. Following the pattern the girl was sound asleep by the time they got out of the city. This way Rory had a little more than two hours to think without interruption. This weekend was going to be interesting to say the least. First the party at her grandparents - that was predictable. Fancy clothes, fancy food, and decent company. Then a party in Stars Hollow Saturday night - less predictable, bit more rocky with Lorelai organizing the event, but fun was a given, and she had nothing to be afraid of. And last but not least Sunday afternoon with the gang and Logan. Something she couldn't imagine - no matter how hard she tried. She wracked her brain thinking up possible conversations, but nothing seemed realistic in the least little bit, so she gave up trying. Ella was still asleep when she pulled up in front of her childhood home. Rory killed the engine and started to wake her daughter when April came out of the house.

"Hey Birthday Girl! How can I help?"

"Hi April. I'm good thanks. I think I'm just gonna wake Ella up, and leave everything but my purse in the car. We're spending the night in Hartford, there's no point in unpacking and then repacking the car again."

"Sounds like a plan." Said April grabbing Rory's bag heading into the house. By the time Rory woke Ella up Lorelai appeared on the porch.

"Long lost daughter of mine. Are you ready for two crazy nights in a row?" But Ella beat Rory and run up to her.

"Grandma, grandma! Are we having a clown this year too? I know the theme is..."

"Hush you."

"a secret... but still?" Covered Ella quickly.

Lorelai turned to her daughter: "She's doing that on purpose, isn't she. - Missy, you call me Grandma once again, and you'll have to eat marsmallows _and _red vines the entire weekend, and the closest you get to fruit will be the marzipan ones my parents got from some of their friends." Said Lorelai pointing her finger to the giggling girl's chest.

"So mom, the party starts at seven, we should be there around six. I haven't had time to speak to Grandpa in ages - or at least it feels like it. Same goes for Ella. So we have a little bit more than an hour before leaving. Right?"

"Right. So. How about we stay here, let Ella get out of April every bit of information available on her boyfriend so we can pry it all out of her later while you can tell me about your week."

"Deal." With that they left Ella and April to chat and went out to the porch behind the Crapshack.

"So, how was your week? I decided not to bug you and give you time, but honestly? I am dying to know how it went. Did you meet Logan? Did you talk? What on Earth can he possibly want? Did he tell you about that?" Rory effectively used the time when Lorelai stopped to take a breath to stop her mother's rant and started to tell about her talks with Logan.

"Mom. I know you are worried, and so was I. I know I should have told you about the week sooner, probably I should have given you a _play by play_ every night, I just wasn't ready to do so. I had to process. Everything is so... so... umm... I don't know. Blurred? Messed up? We met Monday during my lunch break. He gave me his side of the story. He"

"His side of the story? Unless it includes selling his soul and the right of seeing you and his daughter in this life ever again to the Devil with the aim of saving the two of you from eternal damnation his side of the story doesn't exist. Unless it includes the entire U.S. army forcing him to leave you and never contact you again his side of the story doesn't exist. Unless it includes someone evil roping him to a chair and playing him Britney albums over and over again until he promises to leave you and never contact you again his side of the story doesn't exist. Unless it includes"

Rory tried to stop Lorelai with a few weak 'Mom's, but finally she raised her voice to get her mother's attention. But after the first word she went back to normal tone.

"MOM. I get your point. I know he's very low on your list since a very very long time ago. I am aware of that. But _he _is Ella's father, and I can't change that, no matter what I do. And I sure as hell can't erase the past few years. I am not defending him. He did leave me, us. And it hurt. And I live with that every day in my life. There was a time when I simply wanted to forget about him, but have you looked at Ella? I can't forget about him. That's just simply not an option. And neither can Ella. And that is painfully obvious, since she comes up with questions about her father from time to time. And I am the one who has to answer those questions. Plus I wanted to have all those answers, because I basically have the very same questions my daughter has. So I met him, and I listened to _his side of the story_. So in my opinion you make up excuses that could explain what he did, then go and crucify him nevertheless or you can listen to me when I tell you about my week. It's up to you." It surprised Lorelai how calm Rory was saying all this. She still thought about Rory as a kid, no matter that she had her own place, own daughter and own job about a two hours drive away from her. Rory was her _kid_ whom she had to protect. And that never grew old. However as she saw her "vulnerable" "shy" Rory analyzing the situation ignoring her own memories and probably pain to do what was best for her daughter. She realized that Rory was a fighter just like she was. She didn't need her protection any more. She needed her love and understanding. And sometimes her opinion, but Lorelai knew that her opinion for Rory would be just it. An opinion. A different way to look at the matter in hand. Not the unappealable truth. It wasn't a good feeling, but it was inevitable. Rory made her own decisions. So Lorelai decided not to become Emily Gilmore and instruct her grown up daughter when to go to the hairdresser, but listen to her, and give her what she needed. Support, no matter what. With that she nodded.

"Right. Spill."

"So as I told you we met on Monday. I showed him pictures of Ella and then he told me why he left, how he lived in London, and now that he's here he'd like to be in our lives. He'd like to get to know Ella, and me too. And he agreed to do it our way. Slowly, step by step."

"Do you believe him?"

"At first I didn't. He's Logan after all. I-want-it-all-and-I-want-it-now Logan. But he's different now. It has been five years, and he's changed. I have to get to know him again too. So far he's stuck to his word. He didn't approach us, and he's not to blame for what happened on Tuesday..." To that Lorelai looked quizzically.

"Yes. We agreed on him following me to Ella's preschool and then _watch_ us from a respectable distance. Just watch. And he did _that_. He was in front of my office building at five when I left, and followed me - and the plan. Without a word. When we came out he was still there. And I saw something in his eyes. So I decided to give him 30 extra minutes of watching us."

"Dirty."

"Yep. It sounds stalker-ish and a little bit dirty when I tell the story, but it's not like that. I just want him to be patient and not rush things. He understood and respects that and I appreciate that he does. He was always so persistent, but he was never patient. Now he is persistent _and_ patient."

"I see. But I still don't know what is so important about Tuesday."

"I'm getting there. Where was I?"

"Extra thirty minutes of watching... Still sounds dirty."

"Ah yes. So we went to the playground. Ella dropped all of her stuff and run up to the swings. I gathered her things, and then joined her. Logan watched us from a bench. When we were about to leave Ella started to look for the bracelet which she made that day, but it was nowhere to be seen. And then I spotted it under the bench Logan was sitting on. I tried to get his attention, but he was deep in his thoughts, so he didn't notice me. But Ella did. She also spotted the bracelet, but she couldn't reach it because of Logan."

"Certainly."

"So she just asked him if he would be nice enough to stand up so she could get it. But Logan got it for her instead. So they talked."

"Wow."

"Yes. Wow. After this my plan flew right out of the window. Later in the week told Ella that her father was back from London, and they'd technically met. Then I asked if she wanted to re-meet him. She replied and said she wanted to watch him. So the next day I went to Logan when I saw him waiting for me and told him that Ella wanted to watch him. We agreed on a Sunday afternoon gathering with Paris, Finn, Steph and Colin. So Sunday he's coming and we're going to ... umm... I have absolutely no idea of what we're going to do, that is for Ella to decide, but the die is cast, he's coming over Sunday."

"Wow."

"And -"

"There's more?"

"Well, yes, and no. He came yesterday too, he walked me to the school, and then disappeared. So he really _is_ following my rules. And to be honest I enjoy these walks. It's good to talk to him again. I missed talking to him." Lorelai felt uncertain about Rory's current behavior, and she couldn't stop herself, she tried to warn her daughter once again despite her previous decision.

"I don't know what to say. This is big. But I don't know how I feel about that. I don't trust the boy." And that was when Loralai's brain switched back unstoppably to 'I hate spoiled rich kids' mode. "He's just so full of himself. He thinks that his daddy runs the world, and he's doing whatever he wants regardless of the consequences. He doesn't care if someone else's life or heart is on the line. Remember the first dinner he came to at my parent's house? He almost got that poor maid fired just because he wanted to have some fun and changed your grandmother's antique sewing box to a lighter. That girl had to sit down with Emily Gilmore for a "serious conversation" and we can only _hope_ she survived said conversation without permanent brain damage. He didn't care he jeopardized someone's job who actually has something to do for a living other than sinking yachts and being drunk. That guy is simply inconsiderate. Do you really find it surprising that I worry about you?" Lorelai thought her arguments were powerful enough to make Rory rethink the whole Sunday shindig, but boy, was she wrong. Rory felt her cheeks flush with anger, but when she finally spoke her voice was calm, and slightly cold.

"Mom, that was a low blow and you know it. Did you seriously just bring up the case when he _almost _got that maid fired? Emphasis is on _almost_ and when _you literally_ got the wedding planner grandma hired to organize their vow renewal thing fired just because you thought it was funny to mess up grandma's seating chart. You called it _"fine-tuning"_ if my memory serves. Well, your little _"fine-tuning"_ cost her her job. So as I see it you're not exactly in a position to call him inconsiderate for _almost _getting grandma's maid fired, now are you." That left Lorelai speechless. She couldn't believe that her own daughter still defended that little weasel after all the things he'd done to her and Ella.

"At least I felt ashamed, and sorry for that woman." Lorelai tried to reason.

"So did Logan. He gave back the box." But Rory wasn't giving her this battle.

"But he never told your Grandparents that it was him who messed with them."

"Did _you_ tell Grandma that you messed up the seating chart?"

"Why are you defending him?"

"I am not defending him. You're the one who's being judgmental. I am just being rational and fair. You judge him by things he has done in the past. 7 years ago to be exact. All the cells of your body change in 7 years. But trust me. I know what kind of a person Logan Huntzberger was. You don't have to introduce him to me. I know that he's far from being flawless. But you're not flawless, and I am sure as hell not flawless either. I understand that you don't trust him. That's your prerogative. But whether I trust him or not I have to do this. If I want a normal life for Ella and myself I have no choice, I have to do this. I don't want to argue about this anymore, because it's pointless. I do my best to protect my family, and I hope with all I have that it's going to be enough. As for now I have to be strong, and I have to meet him, I have to let him meet his daughter, because his daughter needs a father. But if it makes you feel any better Paris will be there. She's not coming to either of the parties this weekend just to be able to be there for me on Sunday." With this speech Rory effectively ended the verbal volleyball match between them.

"It does. It does make me feel better. Not much bad can happen to you when she's within 50 miles radius. Listen I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this again. But I think I'm always going to try to protect you."

"I know. I feel same about Ella. But I have to be able to protect myself. I'm not 'I'm-sorry-I'm-alive' Rory anymore. And I think it's a good thing. And it doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"OK."

"OK." With that said mother and daughter sit in silence smiling at each other. Yes, their relationship changed, but the changes weren't necessarily all bad. There were good changes too. And they were sitting there digesting the fact that life came with inevitable changes. You either accept that or keep whining about it - but if you choose the latter you just miss out on a lot of good things. About a minute later Ella came tailing April to effectively break the comfortable silence and drag them out of their philosophical thoughts.

"Mom, Mom. April promised she would show me the posters she made when she found out that Grandpa Luke was her dad. And she knows a song about DNA too. How cool is that?"

"Very. Now let April go and make herself pretty, because we have to leave in ten minutes." With that the four of them parted. Lorelai and April went to get their things they needed for the party, and Rory picked up Ella and brought her to Lukes'.

"Hey Luke. We are here to get you and force you to leave this safe and calm island of yours and drag you out to the big scary society world."

"As long as it is a birthday party and not a wedding I am fine with it." Joked Luke. He was almost on friendly terms with Emily and Richard now, so Friday night dinners weren't that scary anymore, but going to fancy parties was still something he wanted to avoid if at all possible. Not to mention weddings with all the "best wishes", "congratulations" and God knows what else.

They left Stars Hollow in different cars around half past six and arrived to the Gilmore mansion thirty minutes later. Emily answered the door without them ringing the bell while Rory was still fighting with the child seat trying to unbuckle Ella.

"Come in, come in. Did you hit traffic?"

"No Mom, the road was practically deserted. I thought _you _organized it. I could have sworn I'd seen your maid with a 'Road Closed' sign. So. Any special surprises for us?"

"Lorelai if I have a surprise, do you really think I'm going to tell you now?" - Lorelai shook her head. "I didn't think so. Helga, please take the guests' coats. April, look at you. Another senior at Chilton in the family. And from what I hear from Bitty you're at the top of your class. Hanlin said that too when he and Richard were out for golf. Luke, I'm glad you could join us." Luke was about to answer, but Emily already turned to Rory.

"Hi Grandma. Thank you for throwing me this party. Judging by the decorations you outdid yourself this year."

"Yes, Grandma, the place looks amazing." Ella joined the compliment-off.

"Ah, and here we have the guest of honor. Rory your old room is waiting for you, you girls can change up there." With that Lorelai, April and Luke followed Emily to the living room to greet Richard and Rory tried to follow Ella upstairs, bags in both hands. About fifteen minutes later they emerged from the N'Sync room all dolled up, and joined the others.

"Grandpa, it's good to see you." Rory said, hugging Richard. "I brought you some of my articles. I'd love some feedback." By that time Ella was in her great-grandfather's arms.

"I just brought my pretty face, and my appetite."

"And that is all we need."

Half an hour later the guests started to arrive. Lane and Zach made it without the twins, they said it's enough if the boys get tummy ache a day later and Rory fully agreed. By the time Steph, Colin and Finn arrived the party was in full swing. Ella was more than happy to see them, since the guest list lacked children. Paris couldn't make it, but Rory knew if she wanted her Sunday off Paris had to spend two nights in a row in the hospital. And Paris wanted to do everything she could to make that upcoming Sunday easier for Rory. Hence she skipped both parties, but demanded that Finn bring her cake. Rory was deep in a conversation with one of her Grandfather's friends when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find her daughter in Mitchum's arms.

"Umm. Edward it has been good to see you again. Next time I'm here I'll make sure to go with Grandpa to the club, we can have lunch together for old times sake."

"Of course young lady, I'll alert Julian too. Happy Birthday again." With that he walked away.

"Mitchum. It's good you could come."

"I would never miss out a chance to see my granddaughter. Apparently she just saved me from Nannette and Peg. We were discussing whether the salmon puffs or the lobster puffs are better and then came this fairy and she said her hello to the " _ladies_" properly and before they could ask her about dolls she excused us saying she needed to know what exactly the chief editor of a newspaper does, because she had a fight with a boy named Bobby about it and she needs the information right now from the fountain."

"Oh, yes. Those knight-in-shining-armor-genes of hers are kicking in. I think it skipped a generation though. Umm... or maybe not. Mom has it and..."

"Ella, why don't you go and find your uncle Finn? I bet he has an opinion on the salmon contra lobster puffs topic that you could share with Nanette and Peg next time they corner you." He put down the little girl, and waited until she was out of earshot.

"Logan."

"You know you just made sure those women have at least one stroke in their lives, don't you."

"Rory."

"Yes, Logan. You should have seen Jordan Chase's face when Logan got rid of him for me. That was priceless."

"Jordan Chase? How did you end up in the same room with that pathetic little weasel?"

"My Yale Male party."

"Yale Male party???"

"Mom gave it the name. Some would call it a 'meat market', but Yale Male party sounds better."

"Now I remember. So Logan saved you from him?"

"Yep. Made a total fool out of that guy."

"I bet. So he finally mustered up some courage and called you? I gave him your number after he demanded it. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble with it."

"Well I was shocked to see him again, and I was beyond shocked when he called me but after our run-in at that party I guess it was inevitable. So no. I don't mind."

"How are you?" Asked Mitchum with true concern in his eyes.

"You know, it's not easy. But it could be worse. He seems different. We are getting to know each other again." Answered Rory honestly.

"Good, I'm glad. That girl of yours deserves the world, including a good father."

"I know. She's the reason I'm doing this." Nodded Rory, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"It's good for you two too. Shira would hurt me if she heard me say this, but Logan is a better person with you in his life, and as for you, it's always good if there's someone to remind you how to enjoy life. You can be way too focused sometimes." Rory was surprised to hear Mitchum saying this. They were on good terms all right, but hearing him insinuate that Logan and she could be really " _it_" caught her off-guard. She gasped for air to answer but the tunes of Happy Birthday came, and the maid rolled the cake out for her to cut, so their conversation was over, and Rory didn't mind. She wasn't ready for that conversation yet. After two slices of cake and three portions of fresh fruit Finn mercilessly caught Ella and took her to Rory's room where they waited for her to come up.

"Wait for me downstairs, will you? I need your expertise with making drinks." On that note Finn left the girls alone. It took Rory half an hour to clean up Ella and put her down to sleep. After that, she rejoined the party. She was catching up on Julian's life when the maid told her she had a phone call. Walking to the study she tried to think of whom the caller might be, finally she settled on Paris. She was probably calling to make sure Finn didn't make a fool of himself. "Rory Gilmore."

"Hey Rory. Busy talking to Julian or do you have a second?" That left Rory speechless. How on earth did he know???

"Logan? How did you know?" She could practically hear him smirk.

"Deduce Sherlock. So. Got a sec?"

"Umm. I kind of have company to go back to."

"Who? Edward James and Julian Johnson?" That got Rory suspicious.

"Are you? Logan. Where are you?"

"Hartford." Rory felt like growling from frustration.

"More specifically?"

Logan sighed. "In front of your grandparents' house." He hoped Rory wouldn't get mad.

"Since when?"

"I saw you talking to my father. Listen. Can you come outside for a minute?"

"Talking to your father? That was an hour ago. Have you been outside since then? Come in we'll talk in the study."

"I'm not sure it's the best idea. Please?" He didn't want to go in. He didn't think he deserved to go in and something in his voice told Rory he was adamant that he wouldn't go inside the house.

"I'll be out in a sec." With that she hung up the phone and headed to the front door. She managed to sneak out without running into anybody who would question her.

"Hey."

"Hey. So? What are you doing here?" Logan handed her a gift box.

"I just wanted to give you this. I didn't want to go in. I didn't have the right to. But I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday."

"Oh. You didn't have to..." Rory felt quite uncomfortable.

"I know. But I really wanted to."

"Why didn't you come in? I know you said you felt you didn't have the right to but still. Why?"

"I didn't want Ella to see me. Plus I don't have time to work out these days, so the cake would cause some serious damage to this body." Rory was grateful to him for easing the situation with a joke.

"I see. Now I know you're not a fruit person, just simply worried about your weight. That's a relief."

"Now that we cleared that up, will you open your present?"

"Kay." With that she started to unwrap the box. She found two mugs in it. One bigger and one smaller. She looked confused. She appreciated that Logan knew better and didn't try to buy her back with a fancy present, but this was beyond confusing.

"Bring it to the light, and you'll understand." Said Logan smiling.

Rory let out a frustrated sigh. "Am I that obvious?" But headed to the front door anyway.

"Well, the look on your face that would have made Dopey proud was a tip-off..."

"Hm. You know I always felt a little sad that there wasn't a Coffee. I mean Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy... it would have fit."

"I'll talk to Walt tomorrow."

"Thanks." They arrived to the door and Rory could see the mugs in the light. They had The Little Prince decorations on them. The Little Prince and the fox to be specific. Rory just smiled.

"You like it?"

Rory nodded. "Ella's going to like hers too. Thank you."

"Anytime A... khm see you on Sunday?"

"See you on Sunday."

-gg-gg-gg-gg-

The girls spent Friday night at her Grandparents' house. Emily and Richard wanted to have breakfast with them, and Rory didn't mind. Neither did Lorelai, since it gave her time to put the final touches on the party a' la Stars Hollow. Rory didn't tell anybody about Logan's appearance yet. She tried to decide how she should feel about it. She liked the present he got her. The fact that Logan bought _two_ identical mugs (only one was smaller than the other) was also worth some brownie points. He thought about his daughter, yet didn't try to buy her love. After lying in her bed awake the whole night waiting for breakfast she decided she was optimistic. Maybe Sunday wasn't going to be that bad after all. It didn't mean she trusted Logan nor that she was going to let him fully in their lives in a second, it just meant she trusted that Logan was going to play by the rules. Besides she really liked the mugs.

Breakfast went well. Ella was chirpy, and Rory was in a good mood too. She told her grandparents the 'for dummies' version about the Logan situation earlier when Ella wasn't at the table yet - basically that he wanted to get to know his daughter, and wisely kept herself that Logan stopped by with presents the previous night. She felt lucky that Emily hadn't already heard the news on the grapevine. Her grandmother was tough on the surface, but Rory knew how easily she felt left out and hurt. And with Ella at the breakfast table she knew it would come up sooner or later. Richard and Emily took it better than she thought they would. None of them tried to give their opinion to her. Maybe the past experience held them back as it was impossible to control a Lorelai, maybe they realized how hard it must be for Rory to handle the situation - what mattered was they were supportive. And sitting at a breakfast table with the Gilmores Rory felt she had a great family. They were family through and through. Clearly, Emily still made faces when she had to enter Luke's to  
meet her daughter, but it would have been boring if she didn't.

The Stars Hollow party was a hit just as expected. Lorelai's theme was 'Spies' this year, therefore the guests were instructed to dress as anybody or anything that can be related to espionage. Lorelai dressed as Mata Hari, and made a Mata Bond costume for Rory, who certainly couldn't prepare since the theme of the party was a surprise for her. But Mr and Mrs Smith (Colin and Steph) Maxwell Smart and Agent 99 (Zach and Lane), tons of Bond characters, and even Totally Spies characters also attended the prestigious event. Finn showed up wearing classic Bond attire. Lorelai even found a decoder ring with some help from Mrs Kim to make the decorations more realistic. When Lorelai asked Ella which character she wanted to be she thought the little girl would choose a cartoon character, but instead she said she wanted to be a _code book_, so with a little eye roll ("What kind of genes does this munchkin have???") she made just that for her granddaughter.

When all the guests were gone Lorelai, Rory, Ella, April and Lane had a Bond marathon as an afterparty - however in Ella's case it only meant falling asleep in the living room while the others watched the movies instead of falling asleep in April's room in a bed - but she was too persistent in the fact that she wasn't sleepy at all that it was pointless to argue with her.


End file.
